George Harrison
, Los Ángeles, California |Origen = , Liverpool |Cónyuge =Pattie Boyd (1966-1977) Olivia Trinidad Arias (1978-2001) |Hijos =Dhani Harrison |Instrumento = Bajo, guitarra, voz, ukelele, mandolina, sitar, piano |Estilo = Pop Rock Rock Música hindú Hard Rock |Ocupación = Músico, compositor, productor musical |Tiempo = 1958-2001 |Discográfica = Parlophone, Capitol, Apple, EMI, Dark Horse |Artistas_relacionados = The Quarrymen The Beatles The Traveling Wilburys |URL = GeorgeHarrison.com }} George Harrison MBE (* Liverpool, Reino Unido, 25 de febrero de 1943 – Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos, 29 de noviembre de 2001) fue un músico y compositor británico integrante de la legendaria banda The Beatles. Tras la disolución del grupo en 1970 siguió una prestigiosa carrera musical tanto en solitario como dentro del supergrupo Traveling Wilburys, oculto tras los seudónimos de Nelson Wilbury y Spike Wilbury. Asimismo, desarrolló una carrera de productor cinematográfico, creando la compañía Handmade Films en la que dio cabida como actores a gente de la talla de Madonna y los Monty Python. En 2003 la Revista Rolling Stone puso a George Harrison en el lugar Número 21 en la Lista de los 100 guitarristas más grandes de todos los tiempos. Biografía 1943-1960: Los primeros años George Harrison nació el 25 de febrero de 1943 en el 12 de Arnold Grove, Liverpool, Inglaterra, en el seno de una familia católica y de ascendencia irlandesa por parte de su madre, Louise. Fue el único Beatle cuya infancia no fue empañada por la muerte o el divorcio de sus padres. Su padre, Harold Harrison, había sido marino hasta que abandonó su puesto y desempeñó el de conductor de autobús. Acudió a la escuela infantil Dovedale Road, cerca de Penny Lane, al mismo tiempo que John Lennon. A los once años, tras pasar una prueba, le fue concedida una plaza en el Liverpool Institute for Boys, edificio hoy en día convertido en el Liverpool Institute for Performing Arts, en el cual conoció a Paul McCartney. A los doce años, poco antes de dar inicio el curso, fue ingresado en el hospital debido a una nefritis. Durante su convalecencia compró su primera guitarra, una Egmond, a un compañero de Dovedale, Raymond Hughes, por 3 libras con 10 chelines. Poco después, al tiempo que conseguía su primera "guitarra decente", una Hofner President, forma su primer grupo tras el auge del skiffle: The Rebels, junto a su hermano Peter y Arthur Kelly. Entre los artistas que influyen en su forma de tocar destacan Elvis Presley, Little Richard, Buddy Holly, Fats Domino, Bill Halley, Eddie Cochran, Lonnie Donegan y Chet Atkins. Más tarde, Paul McCartney escuchó a Harrison tocar el riff de "Raunchy" en el autobús de camino a casa y Paul le propuso unirse al grupo. Harrison es presentado por Paul McCartney a John Lennon e ingresa en The Quarry Men, que posteriormente, tras cambiar varias veces de nombre, acabará denominándose The Beatles. Tras abandonar la escuela en 1959, alternó durante poco tiempo su afición a la música con un trabajo de aprendiz de electricista. El entrenamiento ayudó a hacer de Harrison el miembro más eficaz del grupo a la hora de experimentar nuevos sonidos y de arreglar equipaciones. A mediados de los 60, fue el primero en equipar su casa de Esher con un estudio personal donde podría componer y trabajar con mayor eficacia. 1960-1970: The Beatles En los primeros días de The Quarrymen, McCartney animó a Harrison a que se uniera. Al comienzo, y debido a su corta edad, era visto con desdén por los otros miembros del grupo. En un principio, Harrison no podía considerarse como un guitarrista virtuoso, si bien el hecho de que supiera suficientes acordes para tocar varios temas hizo que John Lennon lo aceptara en el grupo. Pese a ello, a mediados de los 60, la práctica hizo de Harrison un guitarrista más fluido y creativo, realizando las labores de guitarrista principal y rítmico. Más adelante, entrados los 70, el sonido que conseguía con la guitarra slide se convertiría en su sello personal. Harrison fue el primero de los Beatles en viajar a los Estados Unidos con el fin de visitar a su hermana, Louise, en Benton, Illinois, en septiembre de 1963, cinco meses antes de la aparición del grupo en The Ed Sullivan Show. Durante la visita, George visitó una tienda de discos y compró varios singles sin que el dueño lo reconociera debido al escaso conocimiento que tenían los estadounidenses de la música pop británica; nadie pudo venderle un disco de los Beatles. A su regreso a Inglaterra, comentó a sus compañeros de grupo que sería difícil cosechar el éxito en América. Durante la Beatlemanía, Harrison fue caracterizado como el "Beatle tranquilo" o el "Beatle Silencioso", debido a su carácter introspectivo y su tendencia a un segundo plano en las conferencias de prensa. A pesar de la imagen de "Beatle tranquilo", la mayoría de compañeros y amigos, como Eric Idle, miembro de Monty Python, aseguran que en las distancias cortas era muy hablador y dicharachero, contraponiéndose a la imagen que solía tener de él la prensa. Durante el primer viaje de The Beatles a los Estados Unidos en febrero de 1964, Harrison recibió un nuevo modelo de guitarra, el "360/12", de la compañía Rickenbacker, eléctrica y con doce cuerdas, que comenzaría a tocar en futuros álbumes del grupo. Roger McGuinn, interesado en el sonido, adoptó como modelo propio el 360/12, dando lugar al sonido característico de las canciones de The Byrds. Harrison escribió su primera canción, "Don't Bother Me", durante un día de convalecencia en cama, en 1963, con el fin de probar, como declararía posteriormente, "si era capaz de componer una canción". Aparece publicada en el álbum With the Beatles de 1963 y en su versión americana, Meet the Beatles!, de 1964. Si bien para el siguiente álbum del grupo, Beatles For Sale, también había compuesto un tema, éste fue descartado, olvidando la composición hasta que contribuyera al álbum Help! con los temas "I Need You" y "You Like Me Too Much". Harrison fue el cantante de todas las canciones compuestas por él en su etapa con The Beatles. Asimismo, también cantó temas de otros artistas, incluyendo "Chains" y "Do You Want to Know a Secret" en Please Please Me, "Roll Over Beethoven" y "Devil In Her Heart" en With the Beatles, "I'm Happy Just to Dance With You" en A Hard Day's Night, y "Everybody's Trying To Be My Baby" en Beatles For Sale. Un importante punto de inflexión en su carrera musical tuvo lugar durante la gira americana de 1965, en la que David Crosby, de The Byrds, introdujo a Harrison en la cultura india a través de la música de Ravi Shankar. Muy pronto, quedó fascinado con el especial sonido de su música, permitiendo la lenta introducción de la misma en la cultura occidental. Tras comprar un sitar poco después de dar por finalizada la gira de 1965, fue el primer músico de la cultura pop en introducir el instrumento en un álbum de estudio, en la canción "Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)", del álbum Rubber Soul. thumb|250px|right|El productor croata [[Veljko Despot y George Harrison en 1967.]] Otro importante momento de su vida tuvo lugar durante el rodaje de la película Help! en las islas Bahamas, al entregarle un hindú un libro sobre la reencarnación. También por aquel tiempo mantuvo una decisiva correspondencia con Joan Mascaró tras leer la versión de los Upanishads de aquel excepcional traductor mallorquín. Su interés por la cultura hindú se expandería formalmente al abrazar el hinduismo. En una peregrinación con su mujer Pattie a la India entre la última gira de The Beatles en 1966 y el inicio de las grabaciones de Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, Harrison estudió lecciones de sitar, conoció a varios gurús y visitó sitios sagrados, acercándose así a la cultura oriental. Poco después, de vuelta a Inglaterra, conoció a Maharishi Mahesh Yogi, a quien presentó al resto del grupo para iniciar unos ejercicios de meditación transcendental que tendría lugar a comienzos de 1968 en Rishikesh. En el verano de 1969, produjo el single "Hare Krishna Mantra", interpretado por devotos del templo londinense de Radha-Krishna. El mismo año, él y John Lennon conocieron a A.C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada, fundador de la Sociedad Internacional para la Conciencia de Krishna (ISKCON) http://www.iskcon.com.mx. Poco después, Harrison abrazaría la tradición Hare Krishna, en particular el canto del mantra usado como meditación privada y llamado japa-yoga, similar al rosario en la tradición católica. A medida que transcurría el tiempo, las composiciones de Harrison fueron haciéndose más notables, pasando de un segundo plano a competir con las composiciones de Lennon y McCartney en materia de calidad. Entre 1965 y 1970, los temas compuestos por George Harrison fueron: "If I Needed Someone", "I Want to Tell You", "Think For Yourself", "Taxman" (que abría el álbum Revolver), "Within You Without You", "Blue Jay Way", "Only a Northern Song", "It´s All Too Much", "Old Brown Shoe", "I Need You", "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" (con Eric Clapton en la guitarra), "Piggies", "Long, Long, Long", "Savoy Truffle", "Something", "The Inner Light", "Here Comes the Sun", "I Me Mine" y "For You Blue". Los roces entre Harrison, Lennon y McCartney comenzaron a hacerse patentes a partir de la muerte de Brian Epstein, mánager del grupo, y en especial desde las sesiones de grabación de The Beatles, llegando a intentar dejar el grupo en aquel momento. Entre 1967 y 1969, McCartney expresó en más de una ocasión su insatisfación con la forma de tocar de Harrison. Las tensiones entre ambos quedan patentes durante los ensayos del proyecto Get Back en Twickenham Studios, que acabará por editarse como documental bajo el título Let It Be, donde Harrison acaba por decir con sorna: "Bien, no me importa. Tocaré lo que quieras que toque o no tocaré nada si no quieres que toque nada. Todo lo que sea por complacerte, lo haré." Descontento con las pobres condiciones en las que se desarrollaban las sesiones y aletargado por las horas de trabajo, Harrison acabará por abandonar el grupo el 10 de enero, si bien retornará a su trabajo el 22 del mismo mes tras dos reuniones de negocios. Las relaciones internas del grupo se desarrollaron más cordiales durante las sesiones de grabación de Abbey Road, en las que se incluyen las composiciones de Harrison "Something" y "Here Comes The Sun". "Something" ha sido reconocido como uno de los mejores trabajos de The Beatles tanto por Elvis Presley como por Frank Sinatra, si bien, a modo de anécdota, Sinatra comentó acerca de la canción que era su "composición de Lennon/McCartney favorita". La creciente productividad de Harrison al final de la vida de The Beatles le permitiría recopilar suficiente material para desarrollar una carrera musical en solitario bastante exitosa y larga, que daría comienzo a partir de la última sesión junto al resto del grupo el 4 de enero de 1970, con casi 27 años. 1970-2001: Después de los Beatles 1970-1980 Tras la disolución de The Beatles en 1970, y tras años opacado por las sombras de Lennon y McCartney, publicó gran parte del material que había acumulado durante los últimos años en su proyecto más loado por la crítica, All Things Must Pass, el primer álbum triple de la historia musical. All Things Must Pass supuso una entrada triunfal para la carrera musical en solitario de Harrison, acallando así las voces discrepantes que auguraban una mala carrera para él. Junto al álbum John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band de John Lennon y Ram de Paul McCartney, All Things Must Pass es considerado uno de los álbumes más trabajados por un Beatle en su carrera en solitario. El álbum, que alcanzó el puesto #1 en las listas de éxitos británicas y estadounidenses, incluía los singles de éxito "My Sweet Lord" e "Isn't It A Pity", así como "What Is Life", que entró entre los diez primeros puestos. Años después, Harrison sería demandado debido a una violación de derechos de autor en "My Sweet Lord", donde supuestamente imita el single de The Chiffons "He's So Fine". Si bien Harrison negó la acusación, acabó perdiendo el juicio en 1976. Durante el mismo, la corte había aceptado la posibilidad de que Harrison hubiera "copiado subconscientemente" el éxito de The Chiffons como base a su propia canción, lo que utilizó para mofarse del tribunal en su tema "This Song", publicada en el álbum Thirty Three & 1/3. Las disputas por los derechos de autor continuaron en la década de los 90, con el antiguo mánager de The Beatles Allen Klein denunciando a Harrison tras comprar Bright Tunes, la compañía que poseía los derechos de autor de "He's So Fine". Finalmente, Harrison acabaría poseyendo los derechos de ambos temas. Harrison fue, asimismo, el primer músico en organizar un concierto benéfico. Su Concert for Bangla Desh el 1 de agosto de 1971 reunió a cerca de 40.000 personas en torno a dos espectáculos organizados en el Madison Square Garden de Nueva York con el fin de recaudar fondos para paliar el hambre y la miseria de los refugiados en la antigua Pakistán del Este, hoy en día Bangladesh. Ravi Shankar abrió el concierto, que incluía a artistas de la envergadura de Eric Clapton, Bob Dylan, Jim Keltner, Billy Preston, Leon Russell, Ringo Starr y Klaus Voormann. Desafortunadamente, problemas con los impuestos y gastos cuestionables ensombrecieron la leyenda del mismo. En octubre de 2005, Apple Corps. reeditó el concierto en CD y DVD, siendo el dinero recaudado por las ventas destinado a UNICEF. De forma adicional a su propio trabajo, Harrison escribió dos temas para Ringo Starr, "It Don't Come Easy" y "Photograph" y apareció en el álbum Imagine de John Lennon, así como en los temas "You're Breakin' My Heart" de Harry Nilsson, "Day After Day" de Badfinger, "That's The Way God Planned It" de Billy Preston y "Basketball Jones" de Cheech & Chong. El siguiente álbum de Harrison, Living in the Material World, sería publicado en 1973. Su primer single, "Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth)" le brindaría su segundo #1 en Estados Unidos, mientras "Sue Me Sue You Blues" serviría de mofa al proceso judicial que estaba desarrollando McCartney para disolver de forma oficial The Beatles. Con un sonido más intimista y una lírica más espiritual y filosófica, el álbum se mantuvo en el primer puesto de las listas de éxitos estadounidenses durante cinco semanas. En septiembre de 2006, una reedición del álbum con "Deep Blue" y "Miss O'Dell" como temas extra, así como con DVD, alcanzaría el puesto #38 del Billboard Pop Catalog Chart. En 1974, vio la luz Dark Horse, al tiempo que daba inicio a una gira por los Estados Unidos. La gira fue duramente criticada por la duración del acto principal, a cargo de Ravi Shankar, y por la voz ronca de Harrison debida a una laringitis. Aun así, el álbum alcanzó el puesto #5 en las listas de éxios estadounidenses, si bien las críticas desfavorables y el poco interés suscitado provocarían que Dark Horse no entrara en las listas de éxitos británicas. El single "Dark Horse" alcanzaría el puesto #15 en las listas de Billboard. Durante el periodo de preparación para la gira estadounidense, abrió oficinas en La Brea Avenue de Los Ángeles para su futuro sello discográfico, Dark Horse Records. Dentro de las oficinas conocería a su segunda mujer, Olivia Trinidad Arias, asignada para trabajar en el sello junto a Terry Doran de Apple y Jack Oliver. Su relación sentimental daría frutos a partir de la gira, hasta que en 1978 contrajeran matrimonio. Su último álbum de estudio bajo el sello Apple, Extra Texture (Read All About It), fue publicado en 1975, del cual se extrajeron dos singles: "You", que alcanzó el Top 20 de las listas de Billboard, y "This Guitar (Can't Keep From Crying)", que supuso el último single editado por Apple y el primer sencillo de un Beatle que no entró en las listas estadounidenses. Tras la salida de John Lennon, George Harrison y Ringo Starr del sello EMI (Paul McCartney permanecería en él hasta que en 2007 fichara por Hear Music), la compañía discográfica tuvo libertad para editar el trabajo del grupo y de sus componentes en solitario en un mismo álbum, utilizando a Harrison como experimento en The Best of George Harrison, en la que se combinaban sus éxitos compuestos en The Beatles y en solitario. Al mismo tiempo, Harrison se vio envuelto en problemas con la industria discográfica. Durante la grabación de su primer álbum en Dark Horse Records, Thirty Three & 1/3, Harrison se vio aquejado de hepatitis, retrasando su publicación e incumpliendo una cláusula del contrato firmado previamente con la distribuidora A&M. Tras ser denunciado, Warner Bros. Records se hizo cargo de la distribución de su sello, permitiéndole suficiente tiempo para recuperarse de la enfermedad y grabar el álbum. Thirty Three & 1/3 supuso un considerable éxito tras sus dos álbumes anteriores, alcanzando el puesto #11 en las listas de éxitos estadounidenses. El primer single, "This Song", supone una sátira del proceso judicial por el "plagio inconsciente" de "He's So Fine" de The Chiffons, mientras "Crackerbox Palace" sería posteriormente publicado como segundo single. Tras su segundo matrimonio con Olivia Trinidad Arias y el nacimiento de su primer y único hijo Dhani Harrison, Harrison emprendería la grabación de su álbum epónimo, George Harrison, publicado en 1979 con los singles "Blow Away", "Love Comes To Everyone" y "Faster". Tanto el álbum como el primer single alcanzaron el Top 20 en las listas de éxitos de Billboard. 1980-1990 En 1980, Harrison se convierte en el primer Beatle en escribir una autobiografía, titulada I Me Mine. El publicista de The Beatles Derek Taylor le ayudó en la ardua tarea de escribir el libro, publicado inicialmente por Genesis Publications. Si bien la biografía de Harrison cuenta algunas anécdotas de su etapa con los Beatles, se centra en su mayoría en los hobbies del artista, desde la jardinería hasta la Fórmula Uno. Tras el asesinato de John Lennon el 8 de diciembre de 1980, Harrison sufrió una grave conmoción, debido en parte a su escaso contacto con Lennon y al enfado de éste por no verse mencionado en su autobiografía. La muerte de Lennon forzó a Harrison a rodearse de medidas de seguridad en su mansión de Friar Park, en Henley-on-Thames. Poco después, modificó la letra de "All Those Years Ago", canción que había compuesto en un principio para Ringo y que posteriormente sirvió de tributo a Lennon en su álbum Somewhere in England. Con Ringo Starr en la batería y con Paul y Linda McCartney en los coros, tanto el álbum como el single, publicados en 1981, recibieron buenas reseñas por parte de la crítica musical, alcanzando el puesto #2 en las listas de éxitos estadounidenses. Tras la publicación en 1982 de Gone Troppo, George Harrison se vio apartado del mundo de la música un total de cinco años para dar prioridad a otras aficiones. Durante este tiempo, aparecería públicamente en el especial Carl Perkins and Friends, con Ringo Starr y Eric Clapton entre los invitados, y grabaría una canción para la banda sonora de "Porky's Revenge" y el tema "I Don't Want To Do It" de Bob Dylan. En 1987, regresaría con Cloud Nine, uno de sus álbumes más loados por la crítica, producido por Jeff Lynne, alcanzando su tercer número #1 en Estados Unidos con el single "Got My Mind Set On You". "When We Was Fab", un tema retrospectivo de su etapa con The Beatles, supuso también un notable éxito. El álbum alcanzó el puesto #8 en las listas de éxitos estadounidenses y el #10 en las británicas, dando a Harrison su mejor resultado desde Living in the Material World. Durante la grabación del tema "Handle With Care" reuniría en el garaje de Bob Dylan a Tom Petty, Jeff Lynne y Roy Orbison. Lo que en un primer momento sería la cara B del single "This Is Love" acabaría convirtiéndose en la primera canción grabada por The Traveling Wilburys, al considerar la compañía discográfica que el tema era demasiado bueno para relegarlo a un segundo plano. El primer álbum del grupo, grabado en apenas dos semanas antes de que diera comienzo la gira de Bob Dylan, fue publicado en octubre de 1988 con el nombre de Traveling Wilburys Vol. 1 y con los nombres de los músicos ocultos tras seudónimos. Uno de las empresas desarrolladas por Harrison durante la época fue la productora cinematográfica Handmade Films, poco después de que EMI Films rechazara el proyecto La vida de Brian, de los Monty Python. Handmade Films financió el proyecto, dando inicio a un listado de películas producidas por la compañía de Harrison entre las que figuran Mona Lisa, Time Bandits, Shanghai Surprise y Withnail and I. En algunas de ellas, Harrison llegó incluso a realizar cameos, como en el caso de "Shanghai Surprise" como cantante de un club nocturno, y caracterizado como Mr. Papadopolous en La vida de Brian. Uno de los cameos más memorables fue como reportero en la parodia de The Beatles The Rutles, creada por Eric Idle. Pese a todo, Handmade Films entraría en quiebra debido a la mala administración y a las demandas que aquejaron las finanzas de Harrison. A comienzos de 1989, Harrison, Lynne y Starr participaron en la grabación del tema "I Won't Back Down", de Tom Petty, donde George toca la guitarra eléctrica. Ese mismo año tiene lugar la publicación del segundo recopilatorio de la carrera musical de Harrison, Best of Dark Horse 1976-1989, con los éxitos de su etapa bajo el sello Dark Horse Records. el álbum incluye dos temas grabados para la ocasión, "Poor Little Girl" y "Cockamamie Business", así como el tema de la banda sonora Lethal Weapon 2 "Cheer Down". 1990-2001 El primer año de la nueva década vería la luz el segundo álbum de Traveling Wilburys, Traveling Wilburys Vol. 3, a pesar del óbito de Roy Orbison en 1988. Como sustituto, el grupo había pensado en Del Shannon, pero en febrero de 1990 el músico se suicidaría, truncando los planes de los demás componentes. En 1991, Harrison emprendió por Japón y junto a Eric Clapton su primera gira desde 1974, si bien aún tenía en mente el agrio recuerdo de aquel momento. Tras una docena de conciertos, en 1992 vería la luz el álbum Live in Japan, acreditado a George Harrison, Eric Clapton & Band. En octubre del mismo año, Harrison participaría en el concierto tributo a Bob Dylan en el Madison Square Garden de Nueva York interpretando tres canciones: "If Not for You", "Absolutely Sweet Marie" y "My Back Pages". Entre 1994 y 1996, emprendió junto a Paul McCartney y Ringo Starr el proyecto Anthology, incluyendo la grabación de dos nuevas canciones de The Beatles a partir de demos caseros de mediados de los 70 donde John Lennon tocaba el piano y cantaba. Asimismo, el proyecto incluía un recorrido visual por la carrera musical del grupo, con entrevistas a los tres miembros supervivientes. En 1996, grabaría y produciría junto a Carl Perkins el tema "Distance Makes No Difference With Love" para su álbum Go-Cat-Go. La última aparición de Harrison en televisión tendría lugar en 1997 para la promoción de Chants of india, una colaboración junto a su amigo y músico hindú Ravi Shankar. En el programa, Harrison interpretó, después de que un miembro del público le pidiera una "canción de The Beatles" y el respondiera "'creo que no conozco ninguna", "All Things Must Pass" y la futura "Any Road", canción que aparecería en 2002 en su álbum póstumo Brainwashed. En enero de 1998, Harrison asistiría al funeral de su ídolo de juventud, Carl Perkins, en Jackson, Tennessee, donde interpretó una versión de la canción "Your True Love" durante la ceremonia. A mediados de los 90, y debido en parte a su condición de fumador, Harrison libró una batalla contra el cáncer, siendo eliminado en sucesivas operaciones primero de la boca y posteriormente del pulmón. El 30 de diciembre de 1999, Harrison vivió una secuela del asesinato de John Lennon al sobrevivir a un ataque de navaja en su propia casa, propiciado por un intruso. Harrison y su mujer, Olivia, se enfrentaron al intruso y lo redujeron para posteriormente ser trasladado a dependencias policiales por la autoridad. Michael Abram, de 35 años, declaró que estaba poseído por el espíritu de Harrison y que era una misión concedida por Dios el matarle. Más tarde fue trasladado a un sanatorio mental. Tras el suceso, Harrison quedó relativamente traumatizado y limitó aún más sus apariciones públicas. En 2001, Harrison apareció como invitado en el álbum Zoom de Electric Light Orchestra, tocó la guitarra slide en las canciones "Love Letters" para Bill Wyman & Rhythm Kings, remasterizó y restauró canciones de Traveling Wilburys y compuso una nueva canción, "Horse To The Water". La canción, que sería su última publicación en vida, fue grabada el 2 de octubre, dos meses antes de su muerte, y apareció en el álbum Small World, Big Band de Jools Holland. Fallecimiento El cáncer que sufría Harrison reapareció en 2001, siendo diagnosticado como metástasis. A pesar de los tratamientos agresivos, pronto descubrió que era terminal, decidiendo de inmediato pasar sus últimos días en familia y trabajar en algunos proyectos para posteriormente ser terminados por su viuda e hijo. Harrison falleció en un hospital de Hollywood, Los Ángeles, el día 29 de noviembre de 2001 a la temprana edad de 58 años. Su muerte fue justificada por el cáncer de pulmón que padecía y que había hecho metástasis con el cerebro. Posteriormente fue cremado, y si bien algunos medios afirmaron que sus cenizas habían sido depositadas en el río Ganges, no ha habido ninguna declaración familiar que lo certifique. Tras la muerte de Harrison, su familia emitió el siguiente comunicado: "Abandonó este mundo como vivió: consciente de Dios, sin miedo a la muerte y en paz, rodeado de familiares y amigos". En ocasiones Harrison decía: "Todo lo demás puede esperar, pero la búsqueda de Dios no; amaos los unos a los otros",como también decía : "Donde hay agujero, hay trinchera" Harrison y Aaliyah hicieron historia en las listas de éxitos británicas al convertirse, hasta la fecha, en dos números uno consecutivos tras el fallecimiento del artista, con el tema "More than a Woman" de Aaliyah alcanzando el primer puesto el 13 de enero de 2002 y la reedición de "My Sweet Lord" alzándose hasta lo más alto de las listas el 20 de enero de 2002. El álbum póstumo de George Harrison, Brainwashed, fue completado por su hijo Dhani Harrison y Jeff Lynne y publicado el 18 de noviembre de 2002, recibiendo positivas críticas y alcanzando el puesto #18 en las listas de álbumes de Billboard. El promo "Stuck Inside a Cloud", fue radiado con frecuencia en las emisoras americanas, mientras el primer single, "Any Road", publicado en mayo de 2003, alcanzó el puesto #37 en las listas de éxitos británicas. Vida familiar Harrison contrajo matrimonio con la modelo Pattie Boyd, a la que conoció en el rodaje de la película A Hard Day's Night, el 21 de enero de 1966 en el registro civil de Esher, con Paul McCartney como testigo. George le habría dedicado la canción "Something", aunque mucho después dijo haberla compuesto pensando en la música de Ray Charles, y que en definitiva era un tema de amor que podría haber sido dedicado a cualquiera . A finales de los años 60, Eric Clapton se enamoró de Pattie, dejando patente su amor en la canción "Layla". Poco tiempo después, Pattie Boyd abandonó a Harrison para casarse con Eric Clapton; sin embargo, ambos siguieron manteniendo una fuerte amistad de hecho en el matrimono de Eric con Pattie en 1979 George tocó con Paul McCartney y Ringo Starr. El 2 de septiembre de 1978, Harrison contrajo matrimonio por segunda vez con Olivia Trinidad Arias. Poco tiempo después, nacería su primer y único hijo, Dhani Harrison, que guarda tal parecido a su padre que sirvió a Paul McCartney de anécdota en el Concert for George, diciendo al público: "Olivia me dijo que en este escenario parece que George permaneció joven mientras todos nosotros envejecimos.", en referencia a Dhani. Harrison era un gran admirador del grupo Monty Python, hasta tal punto que su productora cinematográfica Handmade Films fue fundada expresamente para dar financiación a la película de los Python La vida de Brian en la que el propio Harrison aparece fugazmente en una de las escenas de la parte final del film junto a John Cleese. Durante el rodaje, entabló una fuerte amistad con Eric Idle, miembro del grupo humorístico, que posteriormente realizaría la comedia All You Need Is Cash, en la que Harrison aparece como un reportero llamado Erik Manchester en una escena en la que se parodiaban los desmanes económicos que se produjeron en Apple, la compañía que fundó junto a sus tres compañeros de The Beatles. Idle apareció como invitado en el Concert for George, interpretando las canciones "The Lumberjack Song" y "Sit On My Face" junto al resto del grupo humorístico y al actor Tom Hanks. Asimismo, Harrison se declaró un seguidor del grupo de rock en clave de humor Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band, que aparecieron en la película de The Beatles Magical Mystery Tour. Uno de los principales hobbies de Harrison fue la Fórmula Uno. Antes incluso de ser músico, coleccionó fotos de pilotos y de sus monoplazas. En más de una ocasión tuvo acceso a los paddock del Gran Prix de Inglaterra en el Circuito de Silverstone, así como en otros circuitos. El tema "Faster", publicado en el álbum George Harrison, está dedicado a Jackie Stewart y a Niki Lauda. Asimismo, en The Beatles Anthology puede verse un póster del piloto brasileño de Fórmula 1 Ayrton Senna detrás de McCartney, Starr y Harrison mientras discuten acerca de algunos episodios de sus vidas. Premios y reconocimiento thumb|250px|right|Guitarra de George en Hard Rock Cafe, San Francisco, California El 12 de junio de 1965, Harrison y el resto de The Beatles fueron reconocidos como Miembros de la Orden del Imperio Británico, recibiendo una insignia de manos de la Reina Isabel II en su investidura en el Palacio de Buckingham el 26 de octubre. En 1970, The Beatles ganaron el Premio de la Academia del Cine por la mejor Canción Original del filme Let It Be. Cada Beatle recibió un Oscar El asteroide 4149, descubierto el 9 de marzo de 1984 por B. A. Skiff en la Estación Anderson Mesa del Observatorio de Lowell, fue nombrado como tal en su honor. Pocos días después de su fallecimiento, el episodio de The Simpsons "A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love" fue dedicado en su memoria. Previamente, Harrison había aparecido como invitado en el episodio "Homer's Barbershop Quartet". El 29 de noviembre de 2002, conmemorando el primer aniversario de su muerte, McCartney, Starr, Eric Clapton, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers, Jeff Lynne, Billy Preston, Joe Brown, Jools Holland, Sam Brown, Olivia Harrison y Dhani Harrison participaron junto a otros músicos en el Concert for George, celebrado en el Royal Albert Hall de Londres. En él, McCartney tocó "Something" acompañado de un ukelele, contando como anécdota que cuando solía visitar a Harrison en su casa después de cenar, George solía sacar un ukelele y tocar alguna canción. Asimismo, McCartney, Clapton y Starr se reunieron por primera vez en la canción "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" desde que fue grabada en 1968. Los beneficios del concierto fueron cedidos a la organización The Material World Charitable Foundation que Harrison fundó en 1973. En 2003, Harrison fue clasificado en el puesto #21 de la lista "Los 100 mejores guitarristas de todos los tiempos" elaborada por la revista musical Rolling Stone. El 15 de marzo de 2004, Harrison fue incluido en el Rock and Roll Hall of Fame por sus amigos y compañeros de la banda Traveling Wilburys Jeff Lynne y Tom Petty. El legado musical y la vida de George Harrison fueron el tema principal de la revista Time en su publicación del 10 de diciembre de 2001, marcando la primera portada dedicada a una persona o a un tema en especial tras los atentados del 11-S. El 1 de agosto de 2006, Harrison fue incluido en el Madison Square Garden Walk of Fame. Recientemente, el 14 de abril de 2009 fue homenajeado póstumamente con una estrella en el Hollywood Walk of Fame, ubicada en frente del Edificio de Capitol Records. Al evento asistieron su viuda Olivia, su hijo Dhani, su ex-compañero de banda Paul McCartney, Jeff Lynne, Tom Hanks, entre otros. EQUIPO MUSICAL GUITARRAS *Gretsch 6122 Chet Atkins Country Gentleman *Rickenbacker 360-12 Fire-glo *1965 Rickenbacker 360-12 *Gretsch 6119 Tennessee Rose *Epiphone E230TD Casino *Gretsch Duo Jet *Gibson J160E *Gibson SG Standard *Gibson Les Paul Standard *Fender Telecaster *Sonic Blue Fender Stratocaster *Rickenbacker 425 *Fender Stratocaster AMPLIFICADORES Vox AC-100 Vox AC-30 Vox AC-50 Discografía Referencias Enlaces externos * GeorgeHarrison.com Sitio oficial * * Genesis Publications Concert for George: A Celebration of the Life of George Harrison Categoría:The Beatles